Moonlight
by Zach Cestaro
Summary: Instead of being evil, Riley turns out to be good, as he rebels against Victoria, and joins the Cullen coven, eventually becoming neighbors, suddenly, he finds the girl of his dreams Stella, however, Victoria wants payback after she creates newborns, and recruits Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix, whom went against the Volturi, can Riley and The Cullens put a stop to them,we shall see
1. Preface

_But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, thou shall not eat of it:_

_For in the day that thou shall eatest thereof, thou shall surely die. Genesis 2:17 _

_Preface:_

I remember the day I was changed, it was on April 15th, 2005, by an English vampire named Victoria, I remember walking to my car, when all of the sudden, bam, something bit me, I remember screaming as my body was on fire, and then had passed out, as the thing (which turned out to be a ginger female) seemingly approached to kill me.


	2. Bad Meets Evil

I woke up in a hotel room, and found myself to be very pale, and I said out loud "huh", all of my birthmarks were gone, my heart stopped beating, which I thought in my conscience, _shouldn't I be dead. _I then saw my glasses on the dresser, which resulted in me trying to put them on, and it seemed blurry. "Huh weird", I said out loud, I then saw my eyes, which were red, but used to be brown. My hair color was still dirty blonde to light brown, but realized something through my shirt. I took my jacket and shirt off, and saw I had a conplete six pack. "Oh damn" I said, but then realized I was thirsty, I tried drinking water from a water bottle, but then realized it was disgusting.

I then walked outside, and found a redhead woman sitting down, who was just like me, but red hair, and a girl. "Hello Riley", she said in a smooth tone. "Who are you, and how do you know my name" I questioned, she then my wallet down to my feet, which automatically made me realize that she read my license/ID. "You must be thirsty", she asked me, "Yeah I said", she then nodded. "Let me find you someone to drink", she said. "Wait what", I questioned in confusion, "you're a vampire, and you can't eat or drink anything, except for blood." I realized what she said was true, after all that weird stuff just happened to me, and now I was thirsty for blood.

Before I went to hunt, she told me about this Italian coven called the Volturi, whom were the most powerful and dominant clan, and all of the laws of the vampires, the most important was to keep our identity a secret. This irritated me once I knew I couldn't go back to my family, but since I loved them, I didn't want them getting killed or myself by this Volturi clan, or whatever they're called.

We then went out, whereas Victoria tried to convinced me to kill a random teenage girl walking on the bridge. "No Victoria, I'm not doing it, she did nothing wrong to me ever" I said to her in a harsh tone. "Riley do you want to starve" Victoria said. "No but.." I was interrupted. "So then do it." Victoria said. "No let me maybe drink from a criminal or someone" I said trying to convince her. "Fine, better than nothing" Victoria said.

We then went looking for bad guys and then I saw this one guy (whom came out of an alley), and woman apart from each by 50ft, I then discovered something. "I think I can read this guy's mind" I said in astonishment. Victoria smilied "Well what is it?" She questioned. "He wants to rape that woman over there, I must stop him" I said in shock. "Enjoy your meal", Victoria said in an evil tone. "Okay", I said in an awkward tone. He was following the woman, and had a knife in his hand, I then ran over and push him into a vacant building, where I bit into his neck sucking as much blood as I can. I remember it tasting so delicious, that it was sweet like nectar. I then walked out of the building, and then saw something that Victoria did to my horror.

"What the fuck!!!" I said in shock, as she killed the woman I saved. "A vampire's gotta eat too you know" Victoria said in an evil tone. "No that's wrong for what you did, I'm leaving and never wanna see you again, goodbye!!!!" I said angrily, as I read her mind which told me that I was her pawn to make innocent people into vampires. This was mainly due to her losing her mate, who's name was James I guess, after some vampire by the name of Edward Cullen, killed him, after he hurt his girlfriend Bella Swan, and wanted revenge. "And one more thing, I'm not your fucking play toy." I said harshly. She smirked at me, as I saw that she'll be back, and it won't be pretty this time.

I then was still hungry, so I roamed all over Seattle, looking for prey, I thought maybe I could eat real food, after I was told I wasn't able to, so I did, I went over to the nearest McDonalds, and ordered a Quarter Pounder with fries, it tasted good, as I had a Diet Coke as well, but one thing I remember being odd, was that the clerk looked at me odd, and asked "What's wrong with your eyes?" "Uh I have albinism", I said awkwardly, "Oh" she said, after noticing my dirty blonde hair.

I then brought the food to a table, and tried to eat it, I did, it tasted good, better than water, but then I realized that I started feeling sick. I then went to the bathroom walking fast, and then threw up everything I ate. "Damn are you kidding", I said out loud, after realizing I couldn't eat real food. I then decided to go out to hunt.

I was roaming around the streets of Seattle, when suddenly, I heard this girl screaming, and decided to follow the muffled screams.

_Please, stop, let me go, that hurts._

_Shut up bitch (The drunk guy said)._

I then saw what was going on, there were a few guys beating this one girl, whom had brown hair, but blonde highlights. I then screamed "Hey", they all looked. "Hey bozo, join in on the fun, or fuck off." I was then silent, and telepathically told them their fate. I ran over to one of the guys, and grabbed his neck, and squeezed it until I felt his neck bone become dust, killing him. I was shocked on how couldn't believed on how strong I was, two guys were running when all of the sudden, bam, I jumped in front of them, and threw them to the wall. They then slowly slid down, and then I stomped on their heads one time, killing them in one shot, smashing their heads in.

The other guy looked in shock, whom had brown hair and brown eyes, he then telepathically begged me to spare him. But I couldn't, after I saw the torn dress and the shattered body, and the secret of vampires. I then picked him up and whispered, "see you in hell", and then stook my hand in his chest, and ripped his heart out. He then looked at me with a shocked look, choking on his own blood, as he had slowly died a painful death.

I then ran over to the girl, and asked her "are you okay?" She then smiled at me, thank you, she said. I saw what they did, those monsters, kidnapped, raped, and beat her, as I read her mind, she told me the guy that got his heart ripped out, had kidnapped her. There were head trauma wounds on her head, blood everywhere, and then she said "I'm dying angel, take me away to paradise." I then rubbed her "Shh it's okay, rest."She then tried to reach for my face and then died.

I remember sobbing a little, bit no tears for some reason, could vampires cry, they can but still why no tears. I then thought to myself, could I change her. I then thought no, as being a female vampire would be miserable, as she couldn't really have a happy life, due to her being unable to have kids, and also not be able to see her loved ones again, was very scary, even for me. I remembered this from Victoria and my experience, so I then layer her body down gently, kiss her on the forehead. After that, I then spit on the guys bodies on by one, having no sympathy for them, I then found an old machete in the trash, and rubbed it with the blood of the people, I surprisingly found some gasoline, rubbed in on the handles, due to the fingerprint problems, and laid it on the ground, therefore I wouldn't be tracked.

I then took off one of the ski masks of the three other criminals, put in on myself, and went to the nearest bar. I walked into the bar, the bartender was frightened by my look, but I wrote down that I didn't want trouble, as I just wanted him to check the alley where the action happened. He then nodded and said he would check it out, I then ran away into the woods. It's where I spent my whole first night as a vampire, in a cave, reminiscing on what the hell just happened. I cried all night, thinking about my family, my parents, my brother and sister, knowing I couldn't go back, what about that girl, will her parents find out, did she even have a family. She had to be at least 15-16, if not 17 tops. I then learned from reading her mind that her name was Mia, and that she must've had a family, as I forgot to mention, her Mom was calling her, probably checking to see where she was, did she know she was kidnapped, she will know soon enough though.

I was in the cave for hours, just thinking about what happened, feeling bad for my family and her family, and then suddenly I heard something, a sound, which sounded like an animal. I then saw a cougar in the woods that saw me, me being thirsty due to not wanting to drink those monsters' blood. He saw me, as I read it's mind as I saw it was a male cougar. He came to attack me, as I heard a roar, I then released all my anger by tackling it to the ground by jumping in the air, held it down, and screamed as I bit it in its jugular, as it then roared for the last time. After I was done with my meal, i walked to the water, and then realized my eyes were gold, but before they were red.

They were gold because on how I drank from an animal, and I then thought could I drink fish too, as I loved animals as well, and didn't really feel like killing people or animals anymore, unless I really had too. I then grabbed a salmon, and bit into it, sucking the blood, and then realized I can diet on fish too. I then looked into the water, as I realized my eyes were Aquamarine, after I drank the fish.

I then decided to walk back to the cave, and then suddenly, a mysterious blonde man was near with a light browned hair woman. They observed the body of a cougar and the man said in a calming British accent "another vegetarian?" He questioned. "It seems to be" the woman said. I was hiding in the bushes, and said "Hey guys I don't want any trouble." The man then asked "Hey calm down, we're not going to hurt you, we just want to know your name", the man asked. "Riley Biers" I said. "That kid that went missing a few days ago?" The woman asked, she seemed to be his wife. "Yeah?" I said confusingly. "Who are you two, please don't expose me" I said in a scared tone.

The man laughed "Hey hey calm down, we're vampires too, and also why are you're eyes blue." The man asked

"My diet consists of fish." I said in an awkward manner

"Oh." He said in obligence

"Have you seen a red headed vampire around here lately." The woman asked.

"Victoria?" I questioned.

"You know her?" The man asked

"Yeah she created me." I said

"Wait hang on now-" The woman said in shock.

"I left her." I said loudly

The woman stopped.

"She wanted me to be her pawn, to avenge her mate James I think his name was, I didn't want anything to do with it, so I left, but I think she'll be back." I said

"We gotta stop her." The man said

"Not now let's bring the nice kid to our to meet the others, then we talk." The woman said

"Others?" I questioned

"Yup, we have a house not to far from here, and you're welcomed to join our coven." The man said

"Really?" I said happily.

"Yes really come." The woman said

"Oh yes good thing I don't have to live in caves all the time." I said in relief

They chuckled

"Thank you sir." I said smiling shaking his hand.

"No problem, and this is my wife Esme, and by the way, call me Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen." He said happily

To be continued...


End file.
